


Artwork for Small Fandom Bang  - Eureka/Independence Day (movies)

by danceswithgary



Category: Eureka (TV), Independence Day (Movies)
Genre: Community: smallfandombang, Digital Art, Gen, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Artwork for 2018-2019 Small Fandom BangStory to be posted 4/8





	Artwork for Small Fandom Bang  - Eureka/Independence Day (movies)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fourth of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369953) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Fourth of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369953) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan)




End file.
